Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 695 - NOT THIS AGAIN!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #695 - NOT THIS AGAIN! is the six-hundred ninety-fifth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-fourth episode of Season 7. Video Overview Tomb Raider 1996 Kurt hears Wolfie bark and breaks out of the Hidey Hole, heading west to the Far Lands. The Direct Relief fundraiser is at $16,421.01. He just finished Tomb Raider (1996), he really enjoyed it. Kurt noticed it was slow and quiet, and might have led him to other games he now likes. The dialogue was also cheesy and campy, and Kurt enjoyed it. He plans to play future Tomb Raider games too. Kurt finds an area reminding him of Combat Canyon. Question: How many digits of pi can you recite? Do you have any interesting thoughts on pi, thoughts on pi in general? The last 45 seconds are the most thought Kurt has given to pi. He goes on a tangent that 1.9999 repeating is the same number mathematically as 2 because the space between them are infinitely small. Kurt wishes his math teachers addressed the subject of math in a mentally stimulating way and didn't talk about vagueness. Question: Seen any good movies lately? Looking forward to any? Judging by the trailer, I think Woflie would like Alpha Kurt doesn't know what Alpha is. He has not been to a movie in the while, and saw Solo by himself. Before that with his sister he saw The Last Jedi, and watched Logan and Thor: Ragnarok on Amazon. He enjoyed the Thor movie. Kurt finds what appeared to be a sort of pre-made F3 monument. He is not that interested in superhero movies, but might watch Infinity War eventually. Question: Are you any good at making rice? Kurt quickly gets on a tangent about Juno being sick and worried he is somehow responsible. White rice has been difficult for Kurt to cook. Depending sometimes just on the room's ambient temperature, the texture of the rice can vary dramatically. Question: If the Golden Record is an evil object of doom and chaos, what would a Green Record be? Starting with 'boring', Kurt thinks there are not even green records before thinking that jukeboxes aren't in the game. Kurt credits the golden record's evilness with Guude. Question: What are your thoughts on the future of video gaming in general, and do you think VR is the next revolution in gaming? The price point and interfacing are the big things that Kurt finds a problem with in VR. VR seems to be most successful in just being VR. Question: What were your favorite activities when you lived in the Chicago area? What was your favorite pizza place? Kurt's favorite pizza place was Lou Malnati's. He finds a Dungeon and destroys the Skeleton spawner within. Within, Kurt finds a Golden Apple, shocking him. Creating a Hidey Hole, Kurt looks and thinks he should ditch his remaining netherrack. Kurt goes to sleep, giddy.